Pain at first sight?
by Ulquiorra-kun
Summary: Sakura had a trouble childhood. It got worse until she met him. GaaSaku


Author: This is my first GaaSaku fanfic! This story doesn't follow any arcs from Naruto!

Please enjoy the story! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Him

Glaring at the window, Sakura sighed melodramatically. She saw couples, holding hands as they walked happily down the street. The pink-haired girl felt a jolt of pain in her heart. All Sakura wanted was love. She had a huge crush on Sasuke Uchiha. He was charming, strong and intelligent. Sakura tried many times to impress him, but she failed to capture his attention. Why wouldn't he even look at her? Other beautiful girls always surrounded him, begging for him to become their boyfriend. Sasuke rejected every girl, including Sakura. Well, not all girls. There was Temari, the pretty sand ninja from Sunagakure. What makes Temari so special? Why did he choose her? Feeling discomfort, she jumped on her bed and buried her head on her soft pillow…

"Go away!" a little girl cried, waving her arms.

A hand slapped across a small girl's forehead, forcing her to lose balance. She sat on the ground, crying her heart out. Saya, a tall blonde girl, started to laugh, making the poor rosette girl feel miserable. A group of Saya's friends approached them. They grinned at Saya as she begins to create more tension between her and Sakura. The little girl stood there, wiping her tears. Why were there more kids trying to torture her? She frowned at them, shaking her head sadly.

"What's wrong, billboard?" the blond sneered, staring up and down at the rosette.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, moving away from the tall blond. "Why do you always tease me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You think I care about your feelings?" the blond snapped. "I don't think so!"

"You're mean!" the girl sobbed, bursting into tears. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Who _**would **_want an ugly girl with a chalkboard forehead as a comrade?" chuckled one of the boys.

Sakura Haruno suffered bullying since she entered Konoha Academy knowing the fact that she really needed help. Sakura knew the other ninjas will continue to mock her, but she didn't want to bother her mother with her problems. Sakura's mother, Ayumi Haruno lost a best friend during an S-rank mission, recently. She felt heartbroken. The rosette wouldn't add more sadness to her mother's pain. She tried to deal with the bullies herself. Every day turned out worse than the day before. The little five year-old got beaten badly by older children. They throw rocks at her, calling her foul names. When she goes home, Sakura fakes a smile to her mother and lies to her about being clumsy. Ayumi could tell something was wrong, but her daughter told her not to worry. The girls kept telling Sakura about how guys only like girls who were beautiful. She had low self esteem, so she believes every lie the girls fed her.

"What a baby!" a small guy laughed.

"Sora, quit it!" Sakura wailed. "That's enough!"

"Sora, quit it!" the blond mimicked, pointing at Sakura.

Everyone burst into giggles as the little girl continue to cry. How much torture does she need to suffer? One of the guys violently grabbed Sakura's dress and was about to punch her, but someone intervene. A boy appeared behind the guy who yanked Sakura's dress. He looked intimidating and mean. His skin was pale, but soft like a sheep. His eyes were beautiful as the bright green grass in the morning. His red fiery hair burned with a passion of fire. Sakura tried to get a glimpse at the stranger, but the blond girl blocked her view.

"Hey! He doesn't have any eyebrows!" a guy named Hiroshi stated. "And he has dark circles underneath his eyes! He must use eyeliner because he's a girl!"

They looked at each other, laughing at the stranger.

"It's time for you to die!" the guy smirked.

The ninjas stopped laughing and froze in terror.

"Wait-"the blond began to say.

The redhead didn't allow him to finish his sentence. He killed him in a heartbeat. Blood and body parts flew everywhere. Sakura sensed an evil aura coming from the redhead. She became traumatized. The girl's body wouldn't budge. No blood touched the guy's clothing. He looks pleased at the bloodshed he created. The other kids screamed in fear of the loss of their friend. The stranger formed a few hand signs as sand rose from the earth. Sakura awed in amazement, staring at the huge amount of sand appearing into the air. The sand made a huge ball enough for a few kids to fit in.

"Sand Coffin!" the boy commanded.

The sand shrinks, crushing the life out of those ninjas. Sakura wished she could have done something to stop the incident. She didn't want anyone to die because of her. The boy walked towards the rosette, slowly….Her heart pounded rapidly, thumping louder out of her chest. Why did he kill those kids? WHY in the world is walking near me? Sakura panicked .He moves closer…..

The redhead reached towards Sakura, whispering harsh words in her ear, "_**If you get in my way, **_

_**I'll kill you…..**__"_

_**Ring! Ring**_!

Sakura stumbled onto the floor, hitting her head on the dresser. She frowned, feeling ten times worse than before. Sakura ignores her cell phone, turning it off. The girl ran downstairs, heading towards the door, leaving all her worries behind her. Many couples smiled, gazing at each other's eyes. They were enjoying the feelings of romance and harmony. Could this day become worse? Sulking, Sakura stomped loudly to Ino's flower shop.

"Why are you moping?" Ino asked, showing concern for her pal.

"It's nothing important," she answered flatly.

"Are you sure you are doing ok?" Ino wondered, raising her eyebrows.

"Anyway, how's life for you?" Sakura said, ignoring the question.

"Great! Shikamaru and I are going on date today!" Ino sang cheerfully.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Good for you!"

"Well, I'm having a slumber party at my house, if you interested in coming!" Ino informed.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Thanks, I'll see you later!"

Quickly, she dashed out the door, bumping into someone. Sakura rubbed her head and looked stomach twisted a knot. Of all the people she bumped into, it had to be him. In her mind, her thoughts were scattered like bees searching for honey. Is this fate bringing her into demise? Why is he here? Please, tell me it's all a dream! Sakura kept questioning herself, but she was interrupted.

"Watch where you're going!" said the redhead coldly, brushing off his clothes.

"Ok!" Sakura said, not looking at him directly into his eyes.

He walked away, ditching his brother.

"Don't mind Gaara! He's always mean!" his brother smiled sheepishly.

She made a face at him.

"See you around!" he waved at her as he rushed to follow his sibling.

_**It's him! **_She said to herself. _**He's the cold blooded killer!**_


End file.
